deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enderdragon vs Wall of Flesh
Enderdragon vs. Wall of Flesh is a What-If? episode of Death Battle Description Enderdragon vs Wall of Flesh battle of the Sandbox monsters! Who Will Win? Who Will Die? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to Steve and Terraria Guy's enemies none are like these two monsters Boomstick: Enderdragon the dragon of well..the end Wiz: And the Wall of Flesh the disgusting abomination of the underworld Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor & skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Enderdragon Wiz: Minecraft such an innocent world is it not? Boomstick: Oh that's bullshit! there's things like zombies nether which is more commonly known as hell & slenderman inspired creatures! Wiz: Speaking of which there's the ruler the Enderdragon Boomstick: This thing is a monster beyond all belief so monstrous it lives basically in nothingness Wiz: The Enderdragon has the capability to destroy anything in it's way by basically just ramming into anything in sight Boomstick: Yeah the Enderdragon is not very bright but who cares when you're powerful enough to break through Obsidian! He may be small compared to his foe but don't underestimate this dragon of pure pain Enderdragon's defeat in Minecraft Wall of Flesh Wiz: The Underworld in Terraria is a complete madhouse with things like Fire Imps, Lava Bats & Bone Serpents. However if you let the Guide Voodoo Doll fall into the lava after killing a Voodoo Demon you won't be ready for the evil that awaits th- Boomstick: HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT THING! Wiz: That is the Wall of Flesh a complete monster and anything but an ordinary wall. See it's able to move freely and it pretty much takes up a huge amount of the underworld itself! Boomstick: Sheesh it needs some Slim Fast! Wiz: However it really shines with his abilities as he's able to shoot lasers, burp out leeches..don't question it & protect himself with little creatures called the hungry Boomstick: These things get the job done as even when they're weakened they'll rush at the foe in desperation. Wiz: Even without these the Wall of Flesh is still impressive as it's able to take hits from Falling Stars which annihilate almost anything. And his lasers get more and more powerful overtime as he gets attacked more and more. However his eye is a major weak point as it has not nearly as much defense as his mouths do but can you survive against a giant creature from the pits of hell? Boomstick: I didn't think so. Wall of Flesh's defeat in Terraria DEATH BATTLE! The underworld is shown throughout until the Enderdragon bursts through and starts wreaking havoc killing Lava Slimes & Demons until a Voodoo Demon shows up Enderdragon kills it as usual but it's dropped Guide Voodoo Doll falls into the lava and the Wall of Flesh emerges from the underworld Boss 2 Theme Plays FIGHT! The Hungry begin to reach at Enderdragon but he flies away and flies at the WoF but it begins firing lasers at the Enderdragon. Enderdragon bites at The Hungries however the WoF wasn't so easy to impress as he burped out leeches which attacks the Enderdragon and the WoF then rammed him into a obsidian ruined house. Enderdragon however breaks through it and bites at the WoF's eyeball but The Hungry flies at the Enderdragon with him unaware and it ends up decapitating him The Hungries then threw his remains into the lava K.O! Summary Boomstick: Damn Wiz: While the Enderdragon did have the superior mobility the WoF had everything else. His durability allowed him to walk through falling stars something that the Enderdragon could hardly withstand. And while the Enderdragon is tough his main strategy is to just ram into everything while the WoF was a little bit more intelligent despite his appearance Boomstick: And of course there's the hungry which keeps the WoF protected so it didn't need to worry about it taking hardly any hits in the first place. Looks like the WoF will be having grilled dragon wings Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toweringpillarofcoach Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015